


Trois Vierges

by ViolentFemmes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Epica - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, Other, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFemmes/pseuds/ViolentFemmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the lyrics of Epica's "Trois Vierges," this songfic is a stand-alone response to my other story "White Waters," meaning that it can be read as a follow up, or alone without any previous knowledge. This oneshot follows Kagome as she returns back to the Feudal era of Japan a little late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois Vierges

**Author's Note:**

> It is not necessary, but you may enjoy reading my work "White Waters" before reading this one. Enjoy the story, regardless!

Returning to the era of old, Kagome had been sure to pack some gifts for InuYasha alongside her necessities; after all, she had been gone quite a bit longer than she promised. Honestly, she was surprised that he had not jumped in and brought her back of his own accord. At the same time, though, she appreciated the little bit of extra time at home that she had. It was a nice break, but there were more important matters to get to. The scattered shards of the Shikon gem were still plenty, and they needed to obtain them as soon as they were able.

As the young woman walked into Kaede’s village, she looked around for anyone familiar. She recognized and greeted a few of the local folk, but not even InuYasha came out to say hello. Was he upset with her for taking so long? “Lady Kaede!” Kagome called happily as she dropped her fat, yellow backpack near the door of the woman’s hut upon entry.

“Welcome back, my child.” The elderly priestess’ response was as warm as ever. As she looked up, her single functioning eye widened. “InuYasha isn’t with ye?”

“What? No, I thought he would be in here sulking.” Kagome knelt down near the old woman’s fire, surprised by her shock at InuYasha’s absence.

“I haven’t seen him since ye left, my dear. I assumed he would be waiting for ye at the Bone-Eater’s Well.” There was a subtle hint of worry in her voice that was horribly contagious. Kagome swallowed her breath and looked at the fire in the middle of the room. If Kaede had not seen him, maybe the others had.

“Where is everyone else?” On her feet and at the door already, Kagome waited a moment for a response, though she knew it was not one she wanted to hear. They would have greeted her if they were around, which meant they were still off doing whatever it was they were doing because InuYasha had not fetched them. Oh no.

Leaving the small building, the girl asked around the area if they had seen him over the past few days. The responses were mixed until she made it to one of the old rice farmers out surveying his marshy fields. “InuYasha? Yeah, he was out by the water over there, with the late Lady Kikyo.” The mentioning of Kikyo made her heart skip a beat, and the nonchalance of the elder’s voice made her worry. A feeling of anguish washed over her, and she nodded her thanks, making her way to the water.

As she neared the grassy area, passing under the blossoming fruit trees, that pang of despair turned from a painful vice gripping her heart to a suffocating noose tightening around her neck. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. She could feel it deep within her and even more so as she knelt in the moistened earth at the lip of the wide river. Kagome stared at her reflection, startled by how frightened she looked. Touching her mirror, she watched herself disappear into the ripples. Glancing up, she saw a glimpse of red floating in the distance. Red, red, red, white...InuYasha!

“No!” she cried, the sound shrill as she haphazardly pushed herself into the water and swam to his motionless figure. Grabbing ahold of the half-demon’s fire rat robe, she pulled. Pleading, she was impatient from the lack of response. Kagome towed InuYasha back to dry land, dragging him onto the dirt and touching his cold face, white and lifeless. “There’s no way.” she whispered frantically, desperately touching him, listening to him, pumping his chest in an attempt at resuscitation. She knew better, of course, but it did not keep her from trying. It was so hard to believe that after all he had been through, this was the way he went. Drowning in the water with..with Kikyo. For a moment, she thought back to when Kikyo tried to take him with her into death after her initial revival. Kagome was able to help him. This time, however, she was late. With no one else around, either, it must have been so easy for Kikyo to take him. How could she?

“Kagome!” A new voice tore her from her thoughts, but it did not ease her sickness. The corpse of her best friend in her lap made sure she remained grounded. It was Sango approaching with Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku and Shippo not far behind. “Kagome! InuYasha!” She stopped not far from them, smiling pleasantly as she continued. “Sorry we’re so late! We were held up a few miles back dealing with a demon, and...” Her voice fell away when she noticed that Kagome did not look up and InuYasha had not stirred. “Kagome? Is everything all right?” Suddenly, the dread she felt thickened in the air. She thought, for a moment, that maybe the presence of her friends would help, but it felt like it was only making things worse. Miroku and Shippo were silent, as well, picking up on the situation easily. What could be said?

Focusing her attention on InuYasha again, she did not mean to ignore her friends. Kagome brushed his wet hair out of his face and looked at the strange serenity that death had painted. This was a peace that InuYasha had never felt before, she was certain. Should she be happy? How could she be? Was it selfish of her to feel so desperate and sorrowful? As she looked into his empty face, she forgot about the existence of her friends. The more she gazed upon her beloved corpse, the more she feared that his memory would fade away someday. At the moment, its presence still lingered in her mind, so she held onto it with all of her will.

Despite keeping those happy thoughts so close, she could not suppress that he had died for Kikyo. His heart still belonged to her, so she probably was foolish to believe to harbor these feelings of consternation. Listening to her inner voices, she realized that there would be no escape if she dwelled on those thoughts forever. She did not want to drown in her own sadness because of something she could not help; but she could have helped. If only she were on time. There as no other choice in the matter, she realized. These feelings would never go away. A foolish fate that had come about and affected everyone. “Kagome..” Sango had knelt down next to her; the touch of her hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her damning thought. “I’m so sorry. If we had only come back sooner, perhaps...” Sango seemed to have the same thought process.

“Please don’t blame yourselves.” Kagome whispered, her voice soft to keep from breaking. “It’s my understanding that Kikyo had something to do with this, or someone used an image of Kikyo, or...” she frowned and closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. “Death could not leave without him, whatever it was. I...” She didn’t continue. She had to tell herself not to further scour the depths of her inane soul, it would be labors lost and not worth it in the end to make herself suffer any more than she had to.

“Innocence died when they took his mind,” Miroku whispered, holding a hand before his face. His eyes were closed and his expression was solemn. This had to be a hard time for everyone. InuYasha was brash, sure, but he was kindhearted and close to each of them. “And they tried to leave him behind, no less. I’m sorry, Kagome. I wish there was something we could do.” Everyone kept apologizing, and that was almost as painful as clutching the corpse. The poor girl finally began to cry, realizing all at once that this was too much to handle, and the way her friends seemed to blame themselves, too, still...It was too much. Too much. Too much! She knew that not even a cascade of tears would save them, or keep them away from the harm of their hearts in the wake of this tragedy, but it didn’t stop her. “Concinnity of destiny is not what anyone wished it to be.” Sango turned and whacked Miroku, eying him with a flat gaze and a melancholic frown, silently demanding that he stop with the strange eulogy. It was not the time for that.

Kagome was thankful when the monk stopped talking. Those words were pretty, but they were just as poisonous. Leaning over the cold body of InuYasha, she looked into his face, hopelessly touching it, caressing the icy skin. Her dark hair framed his face, beautiful in death, and she just cried. Blinded by the love she never once admitted to herself, she realized that she was a lost pawn in between lust and hate, InuYasha and Kikyo. She had scarred her own fate, and Miroku had done well, though unintentionally, to remind her. Her mind raced as if there was no time to waste, imagining InuYasha nearing the water and seeing whatever it was that took him away. To picture him riding towards his own ruin was almost too much. The thought of the last time this happened came back, again, and it was all the more painful. She was convinced she would drown in her tears. There was also a strange anger that boiled beneath her sorrow and desperation. Odium, she feared, would become her personal opium, her drug, her means to escape this pain. She did not want that. Not in the least.

Deep inside there hid a lie, she knew. Between all of them, within all of them, and especially within her and InuYasha. Kagome, through her unease, thought again and again about where they could end up, or how they could find away so that those feelings would die? It couldn’t last forever, and it shouldn’t, and she did not want to become consumed by the overload of emotions coursing through her at that moment. Kagome prayed that she would not be left to bleed for the rest of eternity. She had to be strong. Eventually.

When her friends attempted to to speak with her again, she just shook her head. There was only so much of this mess that she could comprehend. “Please leave me be.” she whimpered. “Please leave me in my own misery. Just for today. Please.” As her friends hesitantly and reluctantly obliged, Kagome leaned over InuYasha again, staring into his pretty, dead face, and, finally, moving close enough to gently press her pink lips to his of blue. They were cold and hard, nothing like how she dreamed. This was not how her first kiss was supposed to be.

 


End file.
